1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micromechanical component and a manufacturing method for a micromechanical component.
2. Description of Related Art
Published German patent application document DE 197 28 598 A1 describes a micromechanical mirror device. The micromechanical mirror device includes a substrate, which functions as the base body, and a mirror element, which is connected to the substrate via at least one elongated spring element. The mirror element may be rotated about at least one axis of rotation with respect to the substrate by a drive, including at least one plate electrode situated on the at least one spring element.